It's Never Enough
by Oc'sMarrisa
Summary: Marrisa is in a coma and cant come out.When she finally wakes up Ryan is.....and summer has.... what do the dot's mean read to find out


The verdict is...

It was late and Ryan had been staring at Marrisa for nearly an hour in her hospital bed. The doctors said she was in a coma and if she wakes up she needs the person that she last saw to be there next to her. He was going to kill Volchok. Marrisa almost died because he ran them off the road! Coming out of his thoughts, Ryan stood up and stroked Marissa's hair. He had to get some sleep.

Ryan left the hospital and started to walk back to the Cohen's house. Everyone was distraught over Marissa's state but had to be strong for her sake. Ryan sat down on a bench ad closed his eyes. He could go to sleep right there and be perfectly comfortable but he had to get home or the Cohen's would worry. He started to walk again when he heard a car pull up behind him. Ryan glanced over his shoulder and stopped. It was Volchok! Ryan walked over to the car door and flung it open!

"You really have the nerve to show your face in Newport after what you did to Marrisa!" Ryan took a swing at him but missed. Volchok got out of the car and walked over to the passengers side.

"What's wrong Ryan? Is every think falling apart in your world? Huh? Well, say something!" Volchok screamed as he dropped a purple and green lump on the ground. " Hope you have room in your world for another whore!" He screamed. Ryan realized what the "lump" was.

"Sadie are you ok? Sadie talk to me!" Ryan shook her gently but saw the blood dripping from her head. "What is wrong with you? How can you be so cruel!" Ryan yelled picking Sadie up.

"Your not getting away that easy Ryan! If you want Sadie to live I suggest you put her down and fight!" Volchok smiled at his challenge knowing Ryan would just keep waking. "Ok Ryan fine be that way! I'll just blow both of you up! No problem really all I have to do is press this button." Volchok said.

"Stop with the bull sht ok? I don't have time for this." Ryan said. He realized that he was talking to him now as if he hadn't almost killed Marrisa. As if there was nothing wrong. As if he was a friend. He set Sadie down and turned to face him.

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan, wake up man!" Seth screamed in Ryan's ear.

"What! Where am I?" Ryan asked.

"Your in the hospital remember? Were hear to see Marrisa!" Summer said in an obnoxious tone. "How dare he forget about her! She is like his soul mate and visa versa! " Summer thought to her self.

"I had the weirdest dream you guys. Volchok came back to Newport and had Sadie in the car and threatened to blow her up! It was sooo strange." Ryan said still half a sleep. Seth started to laugh and Summer kinda went hysterical. They found his expression extremely funny.

"Ha ha ha. " Ryan said dryly "Any change with her condition?" He asked.

"Yes, actually," came a third voice from the hall. It was Marrisa's doctor Karen. "She's practically awake." She said lightly.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked staring at her friend.

"What I mean Summer is that her brain has healed it self completely but it has no strength. Which means that it isn't sending out any signals except for her involuntary actions. She can't wake up unless it begins to work and that can take months even years!" Karen said in a sweet voice. " But don't get upset. She can still hear you and feel your presence. Just be patient." Karen was walking out of the room when Ryan asked her a zillion questions.

"Karen it's been 8 months since the accident and that's all she can do is hear us? Can she move at all? Does she now that we are here? Please answer me."

"Ryan she can do what you see. What ever she does is entirely up to her brain and you can't change that. Now you guys should give her some space it helps. Good night." Karen said as she walked away.

" Ryan why don't you and Seth go on home I'll stay with her. I good use a listener." Summer suggested.

"You sure Sum?" Seth asked

"I'm sure Cohen. Go home and get some sleep ok? See you later." She said pushing them out the door.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. The power of Summer prevails!" Seth said posing as a super hero.

"Seth, you are so stupid!"

please R&R second chapter will be up soon.


End file.
